


Somewhere I belong

by Anarik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Derek is a Softie, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Italics, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: The first time Stiles stays in the same bed as Derek, he is turned to his left side, his middle is wrapped by Derek's arm and he. Just. Can't. Sleep.





	Somewhere I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf does not belong to me. If it did, Derek and Stiles would have been together since the first season.
> 
> English is not my first language so if there's any mistake or typo, please feel free to tell so I can correct it.
> 
> This little idea came to me because I find it difficult to sleep by someone's side because I usually start to pick on the way they sleep. It happened recently with my sister and I woke her up several times trying to find a position comfortable enough for me to concentrate on something other than her breathing. I wonder if my breathing's ways make other people uncomfortable too.

The first time Stiles stays in the same bed as Derek, he is turned to his left side, his middle is wrapped by Derek's arm and he. Just. Can't. Sleep.

He hasn't had this problem ever in his life, pretty much because the only other person he's ever shared a bed with is Scott, and they've been doing that since they were 8-years-old. But now Stiles is 27 and it's the first time he shares a bed with someone he _really_ likes and it's not because they just hooked up and he's tired, or in his bed. No, because Derek is actually a sweetheart and a romantic and he cares about Stiles being comfortable and _sex can wait, really_.

Lying there, being hugged like that, being the little spoon... It's kind of uncomfortable. Not because it's Derek, or because he's the little spoon (and like, of course he is the little spoon, _have you seen Derek?_ The guy's too big to wrap arms around him while lying beside him! Although Stiles thinks he _needs_ to figure out a way of doing it because everyone likes to be the little spoon and feel loved); it's because he can notice now a lot of things and he can't sleep because he's thinking about them!

Like how Derek's breath hits him at the back of his neck, or how hard his breathing is, even if he's asleep. Because _of course the motherfucker would be asleep by now_ , it's his apartment, his bed, and now his Stiles to hug. _Ugh_. He's just too sweet. He also wraps himself around Stiles like a sloth; Stiles sighs. He likes this man too much, he just can't bring himself to sleep. His head is not on his pillow (and he's going to solve that next time he sleeps here. He's bring his pillow no matter what) and if he moves too much to find a comfortable position he'll wake Derek up, and he deserves a good night sleep since he has to work really early in the morning.

In the end, Stiles turns around so he can lay on his stomach, throws one of his arms under the pillow he's using and puts the other one around Derek's middle too, so he can feel as safe as Stiles feels and closes his eyes, thinking about Derek's hard breathing on top of his head and counting his own intakes of breaths.

He falls asleep like that.


End file.
